Maba
by 1106
Summary: Cerita tentang Byun Baekhyun Si cantik maba Kimia, dan Park Chanyeol Si ganteng maba Biologi


**Aadaneneng's**

Tepat pukul dua siang Baekhyun tiba ditempat yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi tempat tinggalnya selama empat tahun. Dengan wajah linglung ia mengikuti ibu kos yang akan mengantarkannya kekamarnya. Sejujurnya Baekhyun sedang takut, ini akan jadi kala pertamanya tinggal jauh dari orangtuanya. Baekhyun itu anak manja asal tau saja, selama 17 tahun, hidupnya selalu ada dibalik ketiak ayah dan ibunya. Ini pun dia berhasil sekolah merantau berkat rengekan mautnya selama tiga hari tiga malam setelah ia mendengar cerita teman-temannya yang rata-rata akan melanjutkan kuliah di kota.

Pemilik rumah kos itu berhenti tepat dikamar bernomor 06 yang berada dilantai dua rumah kos tersebut.

"Nah Baekhyun, ini kamar kamu ya. Sebenarnya kapasitasnya untuk dua orang, berhubung belum ada yang akan menyewa lagi jadi kamu sendiri dulu untuk sementara ya"jelas ibu kos cantik yang umurnya Baekhyun perkirakan baru 30 tahunan itu sambil tersenyum.

"Iya bu, terimakasih banyak ya. Semoga lekas ada yang menyewa lagi ya supaya Baekhyu ada teman"sahut Baekhyun dengan senyum yang tak kalah cantik.

"Sama-sama cantik. Betah-betah ya disini, kalo ada yang dibutuhkan kebawah saja ya."

"Iya bu, terimakasih sekali lagi"kata Baekhyun kepada ibu kos yang sepertinya akan segera keluar dari kamar tersebut.

Ibu itu kembali menoleh, "Oh iya, tiap jam makan kita akan makan bersama yang lainnya ya diruang makan yang tadi sudah ibu tunjukan."

"Iya bu"jawab Baekhyun dengan senyuman.

Setelah ibu kos keluar dari kamar tersebut, Baekhyun mulai melihat-lihat isi kamar kos tersebut. Rupanya tiap-tiap kamar memiliki dua buah tempat tidur single bed dan dua buah lemari sedang, serta kamar mandi di pojok kiri ruangan. Setalah puas melihat-lihat, Baekhyun membereskan barang bawaannya yang berada dalam dua koper besar miliknya.

"Haahh lelahnyaaa. Ibuuu, Baekki jadi rindu Ibu."rengeknya seorang diri.

Karena merasa tubuhnya sudah lengket Baekhyun memutuskan untuk lekas manti dan tidur setelahnya.

.

.

 **chanbaekchanbaekchanbaek**

.

.

Dua hari sudah Baekhyun tinggal di kos-an disibukan dengan mempersiapkan bawaan serta tugas ospeknya, setidaknya ia nyaman dengan ibu kos serta tetangga kamarnya yang juga ramah-ramah. Bahkan ia sudah berteman dengan tetangga kamarnya yang bernama luhan.

Hari ini Baekhyun bangun pagi-pagi dan sudah membereskan kamarnya dengan semangat karena semalam ibu kos memberitahunya bahwa oagi ini Baekhyun akan mendapat teman sekamar.

 _Tok tok tok tok!_

Dengan tergesa ia membuka pintu kamarnya, dilihatnya ibu kosnya tersenyum dengan seorang lelaki tampan disebelahnnya. "Nah Baekhyun, ini Chanyeol yang akan menjadi teman sekamarmu mulai hari ini."ucap ibu kos cantik itu tanpa dosa.

Baekhyun menganga dibuatnya, bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun yang jelas-jelas wanita ditempatkan sekamar dengan seorang lelaki. "Loh bu, tapi kan dia lelaki."jelasnya linglung.

"Memang dia lelaki, disini tidak ada aturan perempuan tidak boleh sekamar dengan laki-laki Baekhyun"jelas ibu kos yang makin membuat Baekhyun menganga. "Lagipula jelas tertera ditulisan bahwa ini tempat kos pria & wanita."tambahnya. Baekhyun memang membaca tulisan tersebut sebelumnya, tapi ia tidak menyangka bahwa lelaki dan perempuan akan ditempatkan dalam satu kamar.

"Ya tapi kan bu…..", ibu kosnya menyela "Apa Baekhyun keberatan? Yah sayang sekali padahal ini tempat kosong terakhir disini dan besok kalian sudah mulai kuliah, pasti nak Chanyeol kesulitan mencari tempat kos lain"lanjutnya sembari menatap Chanyeol yang rupanya dari tadi hanya diam dengan mimik sedih.

"Ehh bu, Baekhyun gak keberatan kokk"bantah Baekhyun karena merasa tak enak hati akan kembali merepotkan ibu kos dan calon teman sekamarnya ini.

"Benar Baekhyun tidak keberatan?"Tanya ibu kos yang langsung berbinar.

"Iya benar bu, asal Chanyeol-ssi berjanji akan menghormati privasi kami masing-masing."lanjut Baekhyun sambil tersenyum menenangkan.

"Nah kalo itu kita tanyakan langsung pada nak Chanyeol. Bagaimana nak Chanyeol?"tanyanya sambil kembali menatap Chanyeol yang masih kekeuh dengan wajah dinginnya.

"Ya"jawabnya singkat, padat dan jelas.

"Nah kalau begitu semuanya beres, nak Chanyeol bisa langsung membereskan barang-barangnya. Baekhyun, Chanyeol ibu tinggal dulu ya. Kalo ada perlu ibu ada dibawah"jelasnya kemudian langsung melenggang pergi kelantai bawah.

Chanyeol langsung masuk kekamar tersebut dan menjatuhkan dirinya ditempat tidur. Baekhyun hanya manyun melihatnya, Chanyeol itu dingin sekali sih. Setidaknya kan dia harus menyapa Baekhyun atau basa-basi sedikit kek gitu. Dari pada kesel mikirin Chanyeol yang ganteng tapi sombong, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan membuat tugas ospeknya yang bejibun itu.

.

.

 **chanbaekchanbaekchanbaek**

.

.

Esok harinya ospek dimulai pukul enam pagi Baekhyun mati-matian menjaga matanya tetap terbuka selama ia berjalan sendirian menuju kampusnya yang kira-kira sampai dengan waktu 15menit itu. Luhan juga sebenarnya ospek, tapi dia kebetulan anak fakultas seni dan olahraga yang kebetulan baiknya ospeknya dimulai pada pukul tujuh. Baekhyun hanya bersungut-sungut akan ketidak adilan itu.

Tadi sewaktu Baekhyun baru bangun pukul lima, ia lihat Chanyeol sudah rapih dan hanya bersantai-santai ditempat tidurnya. Baekhyun sendiri heran Chanyeol bangun jam berapa, tapi dari baju dan atributnya yang tergeletak di bagian bawah ranjang, Baekhyun yakin Chanyeol itu satu fakultas dengannya namun entah jurusan apa Baekhyun tak berani bertanya.

"Langsung berbaris ya cantik"ucap kakak seniornya yang sudah berjaga didepan fakultasnya dengan genit.

Dengan segera Baekhyun berbaris, Baekhyun celingukan mencari anak kimia lainnya yang hanya dikenalnya melalaui foto profil akun line mereka, eh ternyata tepat dibaris samping kirinya ada Kyungsoo yang juga anak kimia.

"Misi, kamu Kyungsoo anak kimia kan."Tanya Baekhyun ragu. Kyungsoo menoleh sambil memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun dengan seksama, dan ia langsung berbinar menyadari yang memanggilnya adalah Baekhyun teman kimianya yang sudah sering chat-an di personal chat dengannya. "Kamu pasti Baekhyun kan, wah ternyata kamu lebih cantik dari yang difoto ya"ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Hah? Kyungsoo juga imut kooo."balasnya merasa tersanjung. Tak terasa sudah giliran Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo diperiksa kelengkapan atribut serta tugasnya. Kyungsoo sudah berlalu dengan aman. Sementara Baekhyun….

Setelah melihat sepatu, kaos kaki dan atri but lainnya kakak seniorny bertanya"Pake ikat pinggang?"Tanya seniornya sok ganteng. Baekhyun panas dingin, bukan karena gantengnya bukaaannn, bahkan Chanyeol lebih ganteng eh. Btw chanyeol ada dibarisan laki-laki menunggu pemeriksaan rambut sambil diam-diam mengamati Baekhyun yang sedang diperiksa. Baekhyun masih panas dingin karena dia lupa pake ikat pinggang.

"Tapi rok Baekhyun pinggangnya pas kok kak, masih harus pake ikat pinggang ya kak?"tanyanya polos.

"Ya walaupun roknya pas tapi peraturannya mesti pake ikat pinggang dek, besok dipake ya ikat pinggangnya."jawabnya dengan senyum sok ganteng, Chanyeol mual melihat Baekhyun yang masih nyengir polos padahal udah secara tidak langsung di modusin kakak seniornya.

"Iya kaaa, makasih yaa."jawabnya girang sambil langsung ngacir kebagian absen.

.

.

 **chanbaekchanbaekchanbaek**

.

.

Dibagian absen dia ketemu lagi sama Kyungsoo yang udah mulai ngantriabsen juga, tak lama kemudian Chanyeol berbaris dibagian absen jurusannya yang kebetulan berada disebelah kiri jurusan Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun baru engeh ada Chanyeol disitu, penasaran ia mencoba menoleh kedepan yang tiap-tiap jurusan diberi bendera jurusan tersebut.

"Oh, dia calon dokter gak jadi ternyata."gumam Baekhyun pelan, ternyata chanyeol mendengar gumamannya "Apa?!" dan langsung dengan kagetnya memekik kecil sambil memelototi Baekhyun. Baekhyunpun langsung menutup mulut kecilnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya dengan mata yang membulat kaget. Chanyeol anak biologi ternyata maka dari itu Baekhyun bilang dia calon dokter gak jadi.

"H-ha-hai" Chanyeol dengarrrrrr yatuhan mati saja kau Baekhyun. Kata pertama yang diucapkan teman sekamarnya yang ganteng adalah 'Apa?!'lengkap dengan tatapan seramnya….

 **TeBeSeh**

 **#gueyangsedangbelajarmenulis**

Kritik dan sarannya ditunggu


End file.
